Christmas Treasure
by infinite shadow
Summary: The Winchesters spend Christmas with Bobby after having a car accident. Wee!Winchesters. Sammy's 4 and Dean's 8 and nice John. Sappiness, angst and Christmas stuff here. Just sayin. Read, enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing to do with Christmas traditions, Supernatural or absolutely anything you recognize in the following story. No money was made, no characters were actually hurt in the making of the story.

**Author****s notes: **The italics in the first chapter represent a Dream/Nightmare. Bonus points for those of you who figure out the Christmas special Sammy and John are watching. It's one of my favourites.

This story is complete at four chapters. It has been totally written and I'm in the process of having it betad. This chapter has been beta'd but I've made a few changes since getting it back. Any left over errors are mine.

This lovely little ficlet came to light by a combination of stories from friends and family, family traditions and wanting some Christmas sappiness. It's totally au after seeing that amazing episode A Very Special Supernatural Christmas. Hope you all enjoy it. Read and review.

* * *

**Christmas Treasure**

**Chapter 1**

**by infinite shadow**

Dean shifted under the covers. He was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and his face was contorted as if in pain. A barely audible whimper escaped his slightly parted lips and he turned onto his side.

_They were on the road again and Dean was curious about their next destination. John Winchester didn't share information that he didn't need to. Dean had been pulled out of another school that morning. Which really didn__t bother him, he hadn'__t bothered to try and make friends this time. The eight year old looked out the window not really looking but it had gotten too dark to read his book. His Dad was happily alternating between singing and humming along with the radio. John couldn't carry a tune to save his life and Dean wished he'd stop._

_"Are we there yet Daddy?" Sammy asked. "I gots to go."_

_"No Sammy but there's a rest stop coming up. Just hold on for a few minutes ok buddy," John said before going back to humming along with White Christmas on the radio._

_Dean sighed, closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the seat. Dad could stop now. Any time now would be really good. He was really getting a headache._

Sammy sighed in his sleep and snuggled into his big brother. Dean whimpered again and turned onto his back. His eyes shifted restlessly behind closed eye lids and his hands gripped the sheets so tightly that his knuckles were white.

_"Dad? Are we going to Pastor Jim's this year?" Dean asked softly._

_"No," John said. "We might drop in on Bobby for a few days. We're not too far away from his place. Said he'd like to see us if we were in the area."_

_"Ok," Dean said. That meant no Christmas Eve service this year and honestly he was relieved. He enjoyed visiting and staying with Pastor Jim and Caleb. He always had fun with them and he could relax without worrying about Sammy __as__ much __since__ Jim's place was safe. He just didn't want to hear about angles and faith. He couldn't believe in it anymore not after losing his mom. Cause she had been wrong. Angels didn't watch over them because if they did he'd still have a mom._

_"Daddy? Can I see Santa this year?" Sammy asked._

_Dean looked over at his little brother. Man this was not a conversation he wanted to be around for. Dad hated Christmas, except for the music apparently. But he would have to stop singing so he could yell. ... Crap._

_"No," John said shortly._

_"Why? I wanna see Santa," Sammy whined._

_"Hey Sammy you don't need to see him. He won't know where we are," Dean said wishing he'd gotten up sooner the other day so Sammy hadn't seen that particular Christmas report. Who knew Sammy would actually watch the news?_

_"Sammy Santa's," John started but was cut off._

_"Santa's too busy to see us this year," Dean said ignoring the glare his father was giving him in the rear-view mirror._

_"Dean," John said strongly._

_Dean flinched at the anger in his father's voice but didn't look up. Sammy didn't need to know Santa wasn't real. Not yet anyway. He was going to be yelled at for sure now. Dad had been touchy about Christmas since Mom died._

_A car horn blared and the Impala lurched as it swerved. Dean instinctively threw his arm over his little brother next to him as they were rocked sideways keeping seated by their seatbelts. Tires screeched, glass shattered and Sammy screamed._

Dean bolted up from the bed panting and shaking in the darkness. He threw off the covers, ran out of the room and down the hallway. He threw open the bathroom door and dropped to his knees in front of the toilet. He threw up again and again as the sound of the screeching tires and Sammy's scream echoed through his head.

When his body stopped heaving he flushed the toiled and crawled over to the wall. He wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his head against them. The eight year old willed his pounding heart and shaking to stop. He had to get back to bed before Sammy woke up.

0000000000000

"Jingle bells, batman smells, robin laid an egg," Bobby sang from under the Impala where he was working on the car.

Dean shivered in the cold afternoon but didn't join in.

Bobby hummed happily to himself under the Impala's chassis. There wasn't a lot of damage to the car. He'd already worked out the kinks in the door and trunk. A new back window had been installed and now he was tinkering with a few things that didn't necessarily need tinkering with. He was giving Dean a break from looking after his little brother and giving him an opening to talk if he needed to. But the boy just wasn't co-operating. It was time to try again.

"Dean hand me a rag, would ya?" Bobby said as his fingers slipped on some grime coated bolts.

A stained and ripped piece of cloth was put into his hand and Bobby cleaned off his work space. John kept his car washed and waxed but the man never did much hosing down on the underneath of his car. When it was suitably cleaned off he put down the filthy cloth took a good look at the bolt. "You're awfully quiet out there."

Bobby listened carefully for any reply but none was forthcoming.

He shifted forward slightly and stuck his arm from underneath the car. "Gimme a 3/4 socket wrench Dean."

He felt an icy wetness in his hand. Oh good it was starting to snow. Sammy was going to go nuts, ok medicated nuts, when he saw the white flecks falling.

Another piece of snow hit his palm, but not the coolness of his wrench. Dean had been helpful but quiet locked away in his own thoughts. Bobby knew the eight year old couldn't get his head out of the accident. Physically he was in much better shape than his brother and father, but his head was messed up.

"Dean 3/4 wrench," Bobby repeated a bit louder. He patiently waited a few more moments before he pushed himself a little farther forward enough to check on the boy. He was sitting right where he'd left him on the cold ground, stick in his hand, little doodles in the dirt but he had this confused look on his face as he looked up to the clouds and the falling snow.

It gave the hunter and part time mechanic a moment to study the child. Dean was pale, his cheeks kissed red by the icy day, exhaustion clearly marked by the dark smudges beneath his eyes. "Dean?" he said softly.

The boy flinched as he was torn out of his thoughts and immediately switched his attention back to Bobby. "Yeah?"

"I think we're done for now," Bobby said as he hauled himself out from under the car and wiped his hands on another rag. "Help me gather up the tools?"

Dean nodded and slowly picked up the worn tools. He meticulously put them back carefully into the red tool box as if the battered tools would break if he tossed them in there.

Bobby straightened up and stretched slightly. He shook his head at the boys gentle handling of the tools. The last time Dean had been there he'd made a game out of how far back he could be and still toss the tool into the box.

Dean put in the last tool, closed and latched the tool box. He looked up at Bobby with blank eyes as if he was waiting on the next instructions.

"Ready for some hot chocolate?" Bobby asked as he put his hand over Dean's shoulder and steered him towards the house.

Dean shrugged.

"You can check on your fatherand Sammy first," Bobby said.

"They're due for their meds," Dean said seriously looking at his watch.

"OK. I'll put the hot chocolate on the stove while you get the water glasses, ok?" Bobby suggested.

"Kay," Dean said.

"You write your letter to Santa yet?" he asked as they came around the side of the house and walked up the steps onto the porch.

"No sir," Dean answered softly.

Bobby frowned. We'll they'd have to change that.

They went into the house and went straight into the kitchen. Bobby put the milk on the stove on low heat to warm it up then took several medication bottles out of the cupboard above the stove. He read the labels and took large pills out of two prescription bottles for John and from anther bottle he took out a slightly smaller one for Sammy.

Bobby turned and saw Dean standing there waiting for him with two full glasses of water in his hands. "Ok let's go."

They went into the living room. Sammy looked half asleep sitting next to his dad on the couch. There was a slight bulge in the side of the four year olds jeans and up his side. A bandage that got changed a few times a day was covering a long and deep gash from the accident. The stitching had taken well over three hours in surgery and required the normal overly hyper four year old to be slightly sedated so he didn't pull them out.

John had his plaster encased leg resting up on the coffee table and one arm around his youngest son. A week's worth of stubble was quickly changing into a beard and he looked exhausted.

A Christmas special with nuns and a blind shepherd boy was playing on the TV and both Winchesters looked up as Dean and Bobby came into the room.

Sammy yawned and watched his big brother bring him a glass of water. "No Dean. Don't want em."

"You gotta take em Sammy. It's important," Dean said as he handed his dad a glass then took Sammy's pill from Bobby.

John took his pills from Bobby, swallowed them down and then drank half the glass of water. He looked down as Sammy tried to borrow into his side so he wouldn't have to take his pill.

"Come on Sammy," Dean said.

"Hey little man," John said softly. He gently rubbed his hand up and down the four year olds back. "Come on and sit up."

Sammy shook his head against his father's side.

"Sammy now," John said quietly but firmly.

Sammy sighed and sat up. He took the pill from his brother and stared at it.

"Sammy I got hot chocolate brewin' but no pill no hot chocolate," Bobby said.

John looked up at him and raised his eyebrows. Bribery was not usually his style but he rethought that as his youngest quickly took his pill.

Bobby gave John a nod. "I think the Packers are about to start," he said. He took a pillow off the couch and handed it to Dean.

Dean got up and changed the channel to the sports game.

Bobby gently picked up the four year old being very careful not to touch his injury. "Ready for hot chocolate?"

Sammy nodded and rested his head against Bobby's shoulder as they went into the kitchen behind Dean.

The eight year old quickly pushed two chairs together then put the pillow down on one. He sat down on the chair and looked up at Bobby.

Bobby gently sat Sammy onto the chair with the pillow and then went over to the stove. He opened a chocolate bar, added most of it to the milk and then added some powdered coco mix.

"All right Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sammy nodded and yawned before putting his head down on the table. He sat up quickly with a frown on his face and a hand going to his hip.

"Here you two start with this," Bobby said putting two squares of chocolate in front of them. Then he opened a drawer and pulled out a colouring book and crayons. He put them in front of Sammy.

Sammy looked up at him.

"Colour me something for my fridge little one. It's empty and needs some artwork," Bobby said then turned back to watch the hot chocolate heat up on the stove.

Dean opened the book and took out two blue crayons. He held them up to his brother and waited for him to choose one. "Come on Sammy. I'll do the one on this page."

They coloured until Bobby put hot chocolate and a plate of chocolate chip cookies in front of them. He left them alone long enough to give cookies and coffee to John, get the score then returned to the boys.

Dean was finishing up his picture as Bobby came into the room.

Bobby smiled. Sammy's picture was a collection of crayon squiggles and lines. Dean's was almost perfect, he'd hardly gone out of the lines. "Oh those are great! I'll put them onto the fridge. Nice job guys."

Dean rolled his eyes at the man's praise. It was just something to keep Sammy amused.

Bobby grabbed paper and pencils from the same drawer and put them in front of the two boys.

"What's this for? Dean asked softly.

"Well I figure there's just enough time to write a letter to Santa and have him get it before it's too late," Bobby said.

Sammy looked down at the paper sadly. "No."

Bobby paused. "No?"

Sammy looked up at him. "Santa's too busy. Won't find us," he said and leaned into his brother.

"Oh I doubt that. Santa's great for finding kids. He does it all the time," Bobby said.

Dean was watching him. His eyes widened with every word that came out of the hunter's mouth. He started to shake his head. "I don't think so Bobby."

"Why not?" Bobby asked.

"You gotta stay in one place for longer than we have to even let him know you've been around. We've not stayed in one place for more than a month for a while now," Dean said softly. "He won't find us here."

"Sure he will. I personally have it in with some of his elves," Bobby said giving the older boy a wink. "I'm sure that we can get these off to Santa and there'll be a little something here this year for you under the tree."

"Really?" Sammy asked.

"No silly. We don't even have a tree," Dean said.

"Work with me Dean," Bobby growled lowly as Sammy leaned forward to take a cookie. "Really Sammy. We can get a tree up before Christmas. I figured your awesome big brother could help you out and then he could write his own."

"Can we Dean? Can we?" Sammy asked turning to his brother.

"I don't know Sammy," Dean said slightly relieved to see some spark back in his little brother's eyes. But it was wrong. They just didn't do Christmas. It upset Dad too much.

"Pwease?" Sammy said as a grin grew on his face. "I even know what I want."

He hated to deny the brat anything. "Yeah ok Sammy," he said knowing his Dad was going to have his hide for encouraging this.

Bobby took a sip of his coffee and watched as Dean pulled a piece of paper closer to him.

Sammy took a bite of his cookie and munched on it for a minute. He frowned and looked at his brother. "What do I say?"

"Well you usually start a letter by saying Dear so and so."

"Ok. Dear so and so. Santa I want," Sammy started to say but stopped when his brother shook his head.

"No Sammy," Dean said with a smile. "You'd want to write Dear Santa."

"Then why did you call him a so and so?" Sammy asked.

Dean shook his head. "Never mind."

Bobby chuckled softly and headed into the living room and joined his friend on the couch.

"Report," John said as he stared at the TV.

"What am I your foot soldier?" Bobby growled then sighed. "They're writing letters to Santa."

John looked at him in surprise. "Willingly?"

"Yeah took some convincing though. Dean tried to get me not to do it," Bobby sighed. "You really should talk to him John."

"He's fine. There wasn't a mark on him," John said.

"Not all wounds are physical. You of all people should know that," Bobby shot back.

"I know he's not sleeping and he's been quiet but he usually is like this after we move. I took him out of school the morning of the accident. He's fine," John said.

"That boy is a long way from fine and you know it," Bobby said.

"How's my car?" John asked.

Bobby glared at him.

"Fine. I'll talk to Dean. How's my car?" John repeated.

0000000000000

In the kitchen Dean was just finishing up the letter. "Is that everything Sammy?"

Sammy sat there for a minute and pursed his lips as he thought about it. "That's all."

"Ok. Then we'll just finish it off by signing your name. Do you want to do it? Remember I showed you how?"

"Yeah," Sammy said and took the pencil from his brother. He leaned over the paper, pursed his lips in concentration and put the pencil onto the paper. "Snake, circle, stick, two bumps, two bumps again an a ... an a... what's next?"

"Two slashes and a stick," Dean said.

"Oh yeah," Sammy said as he concentrated on his work.

Dean took the paper and folded it neatly once. "I'll make sure Bobby mails it ok. But it may be too late Sammy. Don't be upset if you don't get anything ok? Santa may not be able to include us this year."

"Why?" Sammy asked.

"It might be too late to get any more toys made in time to get them delivered. His elves work hard and they're fast but this letter might be too late," Dean said.

Sammy sighed. "Ok," he said.

Dean got out the crayons again as Sammy found a new page to colour. He knew Bobby expected a letter from him as well. He sat in his chair wondering if he should even bother asking for anything. Santa wasn't real so what was the point? With a heavy sigh he scribbled down a short note and folded it up just as neatly as he'd folded Sam's.

"Come on Sammy. Let's give the letters to Bobby," Dean said.

He helped his little brother off his seat and gently put him on the floor. Sammy took his brother's hand as they walked into the living room. Dean frowned as the intense conversation between the adults abruptly stopped. He tried to subtly move the letters behind his back.

"What's behind your back Dean?" John asked.

"We wrote letters to Santa!" Sammy shouted with excitement. "Show em Dean!"

"You did huh?" John said and forced a smile. "That's great! Bobby's offered to take you into town tomorrow to mail them. Do you think you want to go little man?"

"Uh huh," Sammy said around a yawn.

The doorbell rang and four head turned to look at the front door.

"Relax it's just the pizza," Bobby said with a chuckle.

"Dad picks up," Dean said.

"It's cheaper," John said.

"Right," Bobby said as he answered the door. He talked to the delivery girl for a few minutes, paid her then and closed the door.

"Now then who wants dinner?" Bobby said and frowned when he saw all the Winchesters watching him.

"Bobby, is she your girl?" Dean asked.

"Now what would give you that idea," Bobby demanded.

"You made her blush and laugh," Dean said and shrugged as he took the boxes of pizza from the hunter and took them into the kitchen.

"John," Bobby started.

"Hey he's an observant kid," John said with a slight grin as he went past him on his crutches and into the kitchen.

Bobby stared down at Sammy.

Sammy shrugged. "Dean says girls are yucky," he said and started for the kitchen.

Bobby watched him limp a few steps before scooping the young one up. "Oh that'll change," he said.

0000000000000

Later that night they were all in the living room watching 'Its A Wonderful Life'. Sammy was asleep curled into his brother and John and Bobby were having a hushed conversation. Dean tolerated the movie for as long as he could and then got up.

"I'm going to put Sammy to bed," he said softly.

Both adults looked over at him like they'd forgotten he was there.

"I'll help you Dean," Bobby said starting to get up.

"Nah it's ok. I've got him," Dean said and gave his brother a gentle shake. "Hey Sammy it's time for bed. Give me your arms."

Still mostly asleep Sammy sighed and lifted his arms. Dean knelt down until he was leaning between his brother's outstretched arms. "Ok. Give me a hug."

Sammy leaned up and as Dean scooped him up from the couch Sammy tightened his arms around him. Dean staggered slightly as he straightened up but once he got his footing he smiled slightly at the two men watching him. "G'night," he whispered before walking down the hallway to their room.

John frowned. "I've never seen him do that before," he said softly.

"That boy does a lot that you don't know about," Bobby said as he got up and left the room. He returned a moment later with two bottles of beer. He handed a bottle to John. Then after a long pull on his own bottle he put it down and picked up the letters.

"What'd they ask for?" John asked.

"Sammy asked for very little. Couple of toys," Bobby said knowing he could easily get what the little boy wanted. He opened Deans and sighed sadly. "Your oldest didn't ask for anything."

"He must want something," John said.

"He doesn't believe in Santa. Why would he ask for anything?" Bobby asked.

Sammy suddenly started to cry and both men hurried down the hall. They found Sammy awake and crying as he held onto Dean.

"What happened?" John asked softly.

"I was just helping him change. I touched his bandage and it was soaked. I was going to come and get you but he started to cry," Dean said.

"It's all right Sammy," John said as he sat down on the mattress. "We'll get this cleaned up and then you can go to bed."

"Lie down on the bed so Dad can change your bandage Sammy," Dean said.

Sammy shook his head back and forth against Dean's shirt.

Bobby came into the room with his first aid kit and gave it to John.

"Sammy come here," John said just barely audible under his baby boy's crying. It's what usually worked on the tyke. The louder he got, the softer John got and eventually he stopped his fussing so he could hear what his father was saying.

"No Daddy. Hurts," he said into Dean's shirt.

"The sooner you get it changed the sooner it'll stop hurting," Dean said and he ran his hand up and down his brother's back trying to sooth him.

Sammy sniffled. "Don't wanna."

"I know but it'll be ok," Dean said knowing the tears were almost done. Sammy should have been in bed two hours ago and was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

Sammy leaned into his brother for a few more moments before moving over to his father. John changed the bandage quickly and caused only a few more tears to fall. Five minutes later Sammy was asleep snuggled next to his brother.

Dean looked up at his Dad. "Sorry."

John sat down on the bed. "For what?"

"I made him cry," Dean said sadly as he gently ran his hand through his little brother's hair.

John gave his son a slight smile as he eased himself down on the bed. "Well I doubt you did it on purpose."

Dean shook his head.

"Everything ok son?" John asked as he tucked the blankets around his children.

Dean shrugged.

"You ready to talk about it?" John asked knowing his son would open up if he asked him to but he far preferred Dean to come to him on his own. He always got farther with his son when Dean came to him voluntarily.

Dean shook his head.

"Ok. Get some sleep then," John said. He stood up using one of his crutches to steady him. "Any nightmares you can come to me. You know that right?"

Dean blinked a couple of times. "Yes sir," he said softly.

John gave him a nod. "See you in the morning," he said and left the room.

* * *

Now for those of you who are worried about this writers strike (ok who isn't) and want to do something about it head on over to heather03nmg's profile. I have her listed in my favourites authors. She has some good suggestions there on how to do take some action. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one. Basic stuff still applies. Nothing is mine, nothing got hurt and I did not make money.

**Author's note: **Just like the last chapter italics represent a dream, but I think you will be able to figure it out. Don't be shy let me know what you think about the story – good or bad.

Oh and in case you don't know and were curious, the Christmas special that John and Sammy were watching in the last chapter is called The First White Christmas. Kinda old, made in the same style of Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer, but still one of my faourites.

* * *

**Christmas Treasure**

**Chapter 2**

**by infinite shadow**

It took almost a half hour for Bobby to bundle up both children and get them into the car. He gave a sigh of relief as he closed his door and started the car.

Sammy gave a big yawn. "Where we going?"

"We're going to mail our letters to Santa," Dean said with his elbow on the car window and his head resting on his hand as he watched the snow fall. His breath fogged the window but he didn't seem to notice.

Bobby pulled out of the junk yard and onto the road. He turned on the wind shield wipers and turned on the radio. Christmas music filled the car and Bobby punched a button to change the station. Bob Seger's Turn the Page began to flow out of the speakers and Bobby smiled.

Sammy leaned forward and began pushing buttons on the stereo making static fill the car. He giggled as he got bits of songs and conversations until Bobby gently smacked his hands away from the dials. Bobby seriously considered pulling over to put the littlest one into the back seat for a second.

"No Sammy," Bobby said glancing over at Dean who wasn't paying attention. He found his station again and the low voice filled the car again. Pulling up to a red stop light he looked down to see Sammy alternating between sucking on a finger and chewing on his fingernail and Dean looked like he was a million miles away. The light changed and Bobby started to drive again.

Dean smiled ever so slightly as he watched the flakes float down from the grey clouds. Snow used to mean playing out in the cold with Dad. They would make snowmen, build snow forts and have snowball fights. His smile broadened as he remembered his father lifting him up so he could put two buttons onto the snowman's face for eyes then laid him down in the snow so he could make a snow angel. He was happy then. They were all happy then. Before his mother had been murdered and his father had changed.

The car lurched to a stop and Dean blinked surprised to find themselves in a sea of cars. The door opened next to him and he looked up at Bobby slightly surprised.

"You coming or what?" Bobby asked and wondered why the boy looked so surprised.

Dean nodded and got out of the car then waited as Bobby got his brother out of the car.

Dean took his brother's hand as soon as Bobby had put him down. "Don't let go Sammy. I don't care what you see. Don't let go."

Sammy nodded. "Kay Dean. I won't. Promise."

They walked forever before getting to the mall. Bobby opened the door and Dean was hit by a gust of warm air and loud canned music. The eight year old tightened his hold on Sammy and stepped into the mall. It was full of Christmas decorations, voices, and carols being blared out of speakers. It was bright, almost too bright, with flashing lights and sparkling decorations.

Dean flinched under the lights and sounds. There were too many people. All he could see was a jumble of torsos and legs. He let go of Sammy's hand and put an arm around his shoulder to keep him as close as possible. They hadn't made it too far into the mall and Dean felt suffocated, like there wasn't enough air for everyone to breathe under the crush of festivities. He was struggling to keep close to Bobby but realized after a few minutes that the man was gone. Bobby had been right beside them a second ago. Hadn't he?

Pulling his little brother out of the crowd Dean moved them into a small space in the wall between two stores. A safe place to hunker down and wait until Bobby came back. "Sit down Sammy."

Sammy sat down on the cold floor and looked up tiredly up at Dean. "We go now?" The four year old said alternating between looking at his brother and the people rushing past with full bags.

Dean sat down next to his brother and put his arm around him. "No not yet."

"Where's Bobby?" Sammy asked.

"He'll be right back Sammy. Don't you worry about it," Dean said with a confidence he didn't feel. He looked into the crowd of people walking past hoping to see Bobby but he couldn't focus on anyone long enough to really see.

Sammy nodded trusting his brother's words. He shifted and wrapped his arms around him holding on tightly. "Don't leave me here Dean."

"I won't," Dean said tightening his hold slightly but still cautious of his brother's wound.

They sat there for a while and Dean tensed as a security guard spotted them. He began making his way through the crowd towards them.

Dean swallowed heavily, quickly trying to come up with a story as Bobby suddenly filled his entire line of vision. He was out of breath as he crouched down. "You boys ok?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah," he said softly and helped his little brother stand up.

Bobby looked almost panicked. "Sorry buddy. I forgot how crazy it is this time of year."

"Hey," the security guard said. "These your boys?"

"Yeah," Dean said loudly stepping in front of his little brother. "What of it?"

"Sir do you realize you cannot leave your children in the mall like this? Anyone can take off with them," the guard cautioned.

"Yeah. I won't do it again," Bobby said just wanting to get out of the crush of the crowd.

"You two kids ok?" The guard asked. "Are you ok to go with him?"

"He's my uncle. Go catch a shoplifter or something and stop harassing us," Dean snarled.

The security guard gave him an odd look, shook his head and then walked away.

"Sorry he hates the crowds," Bobby called after him then shook his head. Mumbling something under his breath he picked up Sammy, took Dean's hand and held on tight. "Don't let go until we get outside, ok? I don't want to lose you again."

Dean nodded not minding that Bobby was crushing his hand. He felt safe in the man's presence and breathed in relief as they left the mall. He lifted his eyes up to the sun and took a few deep breaths of the fresh air.

Bobby watched Dean and realized how pale he was. He cursed silently as he forgotten how much the kid hated malls and crowds. His eyes were wide, his hands clenching open and closed, and his breaths were fast. Too fast.

"Dean? I think I could use a cup of coffee. There's a good place right over there. Let's go," Bobby said gruffly.

Dean nodded and grabbed onto Bobby's jacket as they crossed the busy parking lot. He felt tired and his hands were shaking.

The restaurant was quiet when they entered and Bobby spoke quietly with the waitress. She smiled at both boys and nodded sweetly down at them. Dean frowned at her but took his little brother's hand and followed the lady to their seats. Bobby put Sammy gently into the booth and waited for Dean to sit down before he slipped into the booth across from them.

They talk quietly for a little bit, drinking coffee and hot chocolate. Bobby took his time drinking down the coffee biding his time until Dean's colour returned and he had laughed a few times.

They returned to the car and Bobby made sure they were bucked up before starting the car. "You boys think you can handle some more shopping?"

"Sure," Dean said.

Bobby headed to a strip mall and herded the boys into the store. Dean cringed expecting Sammy to throw a fit when Bobby put him into the shopping cart. But his little brother just sat there and looked around.

Dean walked next to the cart making sure to keep Bobby and Sammy in sight the entire time.

"Ok Dean. I need two boxes of spaghetti. The long noodles over there," he said sending the boy over to the shelf and waited until the Dean dropped the two boxes into the cart.

"What's next?" Dean asked surprised to see the shopping cart filling up so fast.

"Meat department," Bobby said as he steered the cart out of the dry good isle and into the freezer section of the store.

Dean's eyes widened as he looked into the deep freezers. He stared down at the turkeys in the freezers. They were huge. His eyes widen even further as Bobby pulled out a large turkey and put it into the cart. "Is that for us?"

"You bet," Bobby said with a grin.

Dean shook his head. "It's too big Bobby. We don't need so much. What about one half that size? It'd be cheaper."

Bobby chuckled. "Dean the best part about cookin a turkey is the leftovers. On boxing day I'll show you how a man eats leftovers."

"Me too?" Sammy asked as he yawned, struggling to keep his eyes open

"Yeah you too squirt," Bobby said.

"Bobby we need to go. Sammy's almost asleep and in that funny position he could pull out his stitches," Dean said. "Sit up Sammy."

Bobby nodded, threw a few more things into his cart and then went through the checkout.

When they got back to Bobby's place Dean took a sleepy Sammy into their room to put him to bed.

"Deeaaann," Sammy whined as he stood next to the bed. "Don't wanna nap."

"Well you sound like you need one," Dean said pulling the sheets back.

Sammy stuck his lower lip out and pouted.

"Ok into the bed Sammy. I'll stay with you, ok?" Dean suggested.

"No," Sammy said.

Dean's eyebrows rose. "Well then I guess Santa's not going to come after all."

"Why?" Sammy asked.

"You're not doing what I've asked you to do. Santa only brings presents to good little boys," Dean said.

Sammy stood there for a minute and nodded. "Ok."

Dean helped him into the bed then laid down beside him. He waited for his brother to snuggle close before wrapping an arm around him. A few moments later his little brother was asleep. As hard as he tried to stay awake Dean's eyes drooped closed and he was soon fast asleep.

_Dad was singing. Again. But ten times worse and more off key than he ever had been. It was a chorus of Silent Night that he'd never heard before. Dark scary words his father ground out. His voice sounded like a blade being sharpened._

_It was dark. He couldn't seem to open his eyes. Or there wasn't any light. He couldn't tell which. He felt strapped down and no matter how much he struggled he couldn't get free._

_He could hear Sammy whimpering nearby but he couldn't find him. __Dean tried to find words to soothe his brother but couldn't seem to speak.__Sammy was now sobbing, his cries full of fear. The car started to lurch and spin. The tires screeched and shattered glass showered over him. The Impala groaned and cried out in pain._

"NO!" Dean yelled as he bolted up in bed. His breaths came in heavy pants. He was sweating heavily, his heart was pounding and he felt sick. He lay back down and turned on his side.

Sammy was still sleeping peacefully, the medication keeping him asleep through his big brother's nightmare. Sighing to himself, Dean rubbed a hand over his face, surprised to find it wet with tears. "Another stupid dream. It's over for crying out loud. Get over it," he sniped to himself. He lay there for a moment before he realized he was being watched. Over in the doorway stood his father.

"You boys ok?" John asked.

"Yes sir," Dean said softly.

John nodded. "You up for a football game? Seahawks are about to kick off."

Dean nodded. He got up, pulled the blankets up over his little brother and followed his dad into the living room.

Bobby was putting down chips and popcorn next to a beer and two root beers on the coffee table.

Dean sat next to his father, closer than normal. He began to relax when his father put an arm around his shoulders. Tiredly he leaned into the warmth and watched the game.

0000000000000

The next day Dean wandered into the kitchen and found Bobby writing out a list.

"Hey Dean. Looks like we forgot a few things yesterday. Want to come with me?" Bobby asked.

Dean shook his head.

"Your father and brother can survive without you for a little bit," Bobby said.

Dean wasn't sure and frowned. "What if they forget their meds? Sammy can't miss his antibiotic, the doctor said it was really important. More important than his pain pill."

"Your father isn't going to forget that Dean," Bobby said.

"Might," Dean said and chewed on his bottom lip. Sometimes Dad forgot to call when he was out and they didn't hear from him for a few days.

Bobby stood up and shoved the list into his pocket. He picked up Dean and held him over his shoulder. "Not discussing this with an eight year old. You're comin'."

Dean didn't fight. What with the lack of sleep and looking after his brother he didn't have the energy to fight. Usually this was fun, all part of roughhousing with Bobby. This time, however, Dean just waited patiently for the man to put him down.

Bobby put him down by the front door and they put on their jackets before going out to the car.

Dean watched as the junkyard disappeared in the side mirror.

Bobby turned on the radio and a Christmas song began to flow out of the speakers. He was about to change the station but saw Dean bobbing his head along with the music. He didn't get it, but it kinda sounded like Lynyrd Skynyrd. Which was right up the kid's alley. "So Dean what do you want for Christmas?

Dean didn't answer, just stared out the window instead.

Bobby shrugged. "Well ok. I'll figure it out on my own. What does Sammy want?" He asked but only got more silence from the boy next to him.

"I suppose he wants some toys?" Bobby asked.

"We don't have money or room for toys," Dean said.

"Are you sure? Your Dad gave me a few ideas last night," Bobby answered.

Dean glanced at him. "No he wouldn't have. We don't do Christmas. It makes Dad too sad."

"It does huh," Bobby said knowing John had proposed to Mary on December 25.

Dean went back to staring out the window.

"Does Sammy have a teddy bear?" Bobby asked.

"No."

"How about action figures? GI Joe, Spiderman, Superman?" Bobby pressed.

"No," Dean said again.

"Do you think he'd want one?" Bobby asked.

"He needs a warmer jacket and a pair of gloves," Dean said.

"Didn't ask you that. Do you think he'd," Bobby tried to ask again but got cut off.

"Yes," Dean ground out. "Of course he would want toys. What kid wouldn't? But he needs a warm jacket and gloves."

"Ok," Bobby said.

Dean huffed and turned up the radio. The conversation was making him mad. He wanted Sammy to have toys but there wasn't money or room for them. It wasn't fair but it was just how it was. He'd had this argument just before Sammy's third birthday with his father. It had ended up with him doing a ton of extra laps and extra Latin homework on top of his usual chores and homework. He was still not happy about it but had learned to live with it.

Bobby turned off the main drag and into another strip mall. He pulled the car to a stop in front of a toy store. "I have some spare parts for the people that work here. They make most of their toys here instead of importing the latest and greatest whatever. Mostly wooden toys and older style toys that require gears and switches."

Dean nodded but stayed seated as Bobby got out of the car.

Bobby was almost at the door of the store when he realized he was alone. He turned and saw Dean was still sitting in the car. He went to the passenger side car door and yanked it open.

"Off your butt and in the store. It's too cold out here for you to wait," Bobby said.

Dean sighed, undid his seat belt and walked towards the store.

Bobby pushed open the door and a bell rang out announcing their entrance.

"Hey Bobby!" The man behind the counter greeted with a large smile.

"Mick. Say hello to my little friend," Bobby said with a chuckle.

"Hey there," Mick said to Dean.

Dean turned to glare up at Bobby. He wasn't short. He was the right size for his age.

"This here's Dean," Bobby said.

"Well Dean check out the store. Feel free to touch and play. Not many rules to this store other than to have fun," Mick said happily.

Dean glanced up at Bobby.

"Well what are you waiting for? Off you go," Bobby said giving the boy a gentle shove towards some wooden trucks.

Dean scowled back at Bobby but figured he'd get out of his way. Wasn't sure why Bobby had insisted he come if he was going to shoo him away when they got here.

Dean made his way down an aisle and looked at the toys without interest. Wooden planes, trucks, trains with tracks and puppets on strings brightly painted didn't interest him what so ever but Sammy loved trains. His little brother tried to count them as they waited and watched them fly by at crossings even though he couldn't count past five yet. He would giggle with delight when he saw the scaboose. The little house on wheels, he'd exclaim.

Dean carefully traced the graceful lines of the train. It had been sanded to complete smoothness. Painstakingly painted perfectly. Sammy would love this.

Reluctantly he pulled his hand away. There was no room for big bulky toys like a train complete with track, small houses and small people in their lifestyle.

He moved down the end of the aisle and went around into the next only to back away quickly. Girls should have separate toy stores. Who needed that many things in pink anyway and what was so great about a baby that actually ate and pee'd. He'd fed and changed Sammy enough times to know there really wasn't any fun in that.

The next aisle made him stop cold. On the shelf was an exact replica of Max. His teddy bear that he'd always had right up until the night of the fire. Soft long brown hair, dark black eyes, plastic nose and an embroidered black mouth turned up in a smile. Surprised he reached out to touch its paw.

Lurching back before he touched the fur he silently screamed. Not Max. This was not the bear his mom made sure he'd had every night before giving him a kiss and tucking him in. Besides he was far too old to be carting around a stuffed animal.

He swallowed painfully and made himself move away.

A little further down the aisle another bear caught his attention. Light brown furand glass bead eyes stared back at him. It was small and compact. Easily transported and wouldn't take up much room. Reaching out he barely touched the plush toy. He was so surprised at how soft the fur felt. His bear had been course and rough in comparison. He picked it up off the shelf. Maybe Dad wouldn't mind one toy for Sammy.

He checked the tag and found that it was twenty dollars. He only had fifteen dollars. Maybe he could get the extra couple of dollars from Dad and get Bobby to bring him back.

Dean froze and turned abruptly to find a woman standing behind him. She was tall, chubby with lose fitting clothing, dark black hair tied back in a pony tail.

"Hey there cutie," she said and knelt down on one knee. "You like him?"

Dean shrugged but his heart beat slightly faster. There was only one and if there was a chance it would be Sammy's.

She smiled kindly at him. "He's one of a kind you know. A special teddy bear for a special little boy."

Dean stared back at her not moving, blinking or making a sound.

She gave him a wink. "Bobby's looking for you," she said then got up and walked away.

Dean watched her until she went into the back room. He was torn. Dad's rules were clear. There was no room for toys. They wanted toys but needed clothes. But Sammy deserved to know what having a teddy bear was like, didn't he?

"There you are. What'cha got?" Bobby asked.

Dean shrugged.

"Ah. One of Alicia's special bears. You want to get that?" Bobby asked.

Dean shook his head and put the bear back onto the shelf.

"Now hold on there. I think this would be an excellent bear for Sammy," Bobby said. "Don't you think so?"

Dean nodded and sighed unhappily. "I don't have enough."

"Well don't you worry about that," Bobby said.

"We don't borrow money. Dad insists," Dean said.

"True," Bobby said. "Tell you what. You've been helping me out a lot since you guys arrived. How about we work out a wage and we can make an agreement for you to work off the bear. Sound fair?"

Dean chewed on his lower lip for a moment before he nodded and with a serious expression held out his hand.

Bobby smiled at him and shook the eight year olds hand.

"Deal," Dean said with a slight smile.

"Good," Bobby said. "Take the bear. We'll get him wrapped up before we go."

"That'll be extra," Dean said seriously as he took the bear off the shelf.

"Not really. I have it in with the owner," Bobby said with a smile.

"Hey Mick," Bobby said as they got to the counter. "We'll take the bear."

Dean put it up onto the counter.

"Ah. Good choice," Mick said. "Want it wrapped?"

"Yes sir," Dean said. "How much extra is that?"

"For you little one," Mick said looking as though he was giving it serious thought. "Today it's free."

Bobby chuckled. "It's always free. Who you tryin' to kid?"

Mick laughed deep and loud. "Not much gets by you Bobby."

Dean fished into his pockets and brought out his worn money. "Here Bobby."

"You hold on for that. We'll work it out later when we get home," Bobby said.

"No Bobby. Take it," Dean said.

Bobby looked down at the boy. He was going to tell him no but he reached down and took the money from him. He'd find a way to get the money back to him one way or the other. "Ok Dean," he said taking the worn bills and put them onto the counter. Then he added a few more to pay for the bear.

A few moments later they were walking out of the store a newly wrapped parcel held tightly in Dean's arms. "Where else are we goin, Bobby?"

Bobby looked over and for the first time since the child had arrived the boy was smiling. "Headin back to the house unless there's somewhere else you'd like to stop."

Dean thought about it. "We promised Sammy a Christmas tree. Can we go cut one down?"

Bobby chuckled. "Well no. But there is a Christmas Tree farm not too far away. We'll surprise them with the perfect tree?"

"Not perfect. Affordable," Dean said.

"No. Whatever tree you pick will be just fine," Bobby said. "For once don't think about the price. When we find the right one we'll get it ok?"

Dean nodded. "Ok."

* * *

Don't forget to check out Heather03nmg's profile for ways to be heard during this writers strike. Help get our shows back on the air. Check out my favourite authors for a link to her page. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize is not mine. It all belongs to much more talented people than I.

**Author's note: **So the whole idea for this story is what follows and is based on a story told to me by my best friend. Who did the same kind of things with her nephews one year on Christmas.

**Christmas Treasure**

**Chapter 3**

By infinite shadow

Dean woke up slowly making his way up through layers of sleep then awareness until he was wide awake and looking at the ceiling. He smiled as he realized it was the first time since the car accident that he had woken up without his heart pounding in fear.

Slowly he got up and out of bed being careful not to wake his little brother. He went into his pack and pulled out a candy cane. Deftly he put it under Sammy's hand without waking him. "Merry Christmas Sammy," he whispered.

Dean quickly put on jeans and a sweat shirt and quietly shuffled into the kitchen. The house was still dark and the only sound was the clock in the hallway. He loved this time of the morning when he was the first up. He climbed up onto the counter and got the can of coffee out of the cupboard. He started coffee for his Dad and Bobby knowing it wouldn't be long before they were awake.

Going into the living room he curled up on the threadbare couch and turned on the TV. He surfed the channels before finding Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer and rolled his eyes at the claymation special but left it on.

Bobby was the first to appear a short time later and Dean watched him as he bypassed the living room and went into the kitchen.

Dean swallowed the giggle that threatened to emerge. Bobby was most definitely not a morning person as he heard a few thumps and banging of silverware before Bobby appeared again. His eyes were barely open and he scowled beneath several days of beard growth. Pretending to watch the Christmas special, Dean surreptitiously watched Bobby come into the room from where he was curled up into the corner of the couch.

Bobby plopped down onto the couch next to Dean and growled something before taking a sip of his coffee.

Having spent time with Bobby Dean knew it was his way of saying good morning. "Hey," he said in softly in return.

"It's five thirty in the morning Dean," Bobby growled a little louder.

Dean shrugged. "I was awake. You don't need to watch me. I don't need a sitter."

Bobby grunted, grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "Back to bed Dean. It's too early to be up."

"Hey I was watching that and I was up this early yesterday," Dean said glaring at the man who turned off the cartoon.

"Yesterday ain't today. Back to bed," Bobby ordered.

"Fine," Dean huffed and stood up but didn't leave just looked at Bobby. "It doesn't matter. I know."

Bobby looked up from the coffee mug that was resting on his thigh. "Know what?"

Dean glanced at the hallway to make sure it was clear. "Santa's not real."

"Ok. But Sammy doesn't know that, does he?" Bobby asked.

Dean shrugged. His little brother was like four and a half. At times Dean wasn't sure what the kid knew.

"I don't think he knows Dean. And if he doesn't then why not give him a Christmas with Santa before bursting his bubble," Bobby said then took a drink of his coffee.

"We don't do Christmas. Dad doesn't have the money and he's always mad and sad at this time of year," Dean said.

"Dean go back to bed," Bobby said.

"No. Don't do this Bobby. It'll just upset Dad," Dean pleaded. "Isn't the tree enough?"

"Dean?" A voice said from behind him.

Dean looked over at the hallway to see his father standing there leaning on his crutches. "You make coffee this morning?

Dean shuffled his weight from foot to foot. "Yes sir."

"Good. Come join me in the kitchen. Maybe I'll whip up some breakfast?" John suggested.

Dean looked back to Bobby.

"Is Sammy still sleeping?" John asked.

Dean nodded.

"Well the smell of bacon usually wakes him from a dead sleep. Come on and give your grumpy old man a hand," John said with a smile.

"Yes sir," Dean said softer.

Dean walked away from Bobby, past his father and into the kitchen.

"John," Bobby started but paused as his friend just gave him a smile. "What?"

"On my bed there is a list of what's in the car and suggestions of what to do," John said.

Bobby gave him a look. "You sure?"

John hesitated for a moment then nodded. "Yeah I am. It's been too long."

"Fine. Fine," Bobby said as he stood up. "Just make sure my bacon's chewy not burnt."

0000000000000

After breakfast Dean tried to clean up but nether adult would let him.

"Dean take Sammy and go wait for us in the living room," John said.

"But," Dean said looking around at the dirty dishes.

"Now Dean," John said.

"Come on Sammy," Dean said.

Sammy followed his big brother out of the room. "Can I watch Frosty this morning?"

"No," Dean said.

"Why not? I like Frosty," Sammy said.

"Yeah well he melts," Dean said grumpily.

John grinned at Bobby who was frowning at the fight brewing in the other room. "Frosty gave him nightmares for weeks. Kept asking if snow came to life then did it really die?"

"He was always a bright boy," Bobby said.

"Too bright," John said. "You ready for this?"

Bobby smiled. "Are you?"

"Yeah," John said.

"Bout freakin time. Dean's eight for christsakes,"

"Three lean and hard years Bobby," John said sadly. "I can't make up for lost time but I can start to do something right."

Bobby nodded. He got up and quickly put the greasy fry pan into the sink. "Envelopes are in place. Got the ones to start em off?" He asked as he turned and leaned back against the sink.

John pulled one small green envelope and one small red envelope out of his shirt pocket.

"Treasure map for Sammy?" Bobby asked.

John smiled wide. "Both of em."

Bobby chuckled. "All right. Let's get it started."

John struggled slightly up onto his crutches and hobbled out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Sammy I am not watching possessed snow. So forget it," Dean snapped.

"Boys," John said softly. "That's enough."

"Sorry Daddy," Sammy said. "I just wanna watch Frosty!"

"Dean turn off the TV," John said.

Dean quickly got up, turned off the TV and went back to the couch.

"I have a separate mission for the both of you," John said.

"No way. We work together," Dean said immediately.

"Not today Dean," John said.

"What's the mission Daddy?" Sammy asked.

"What if he has to get something high?" Dean asked. "He'll pull out his stitches."

Bobby sighed. "He won't. Now shut up so your father can explain."

John reached into his pocket and pulled out the envelopes. He held them up and waited for both boys to look at them. "Your missions are in these two envelopes," he said cryptically.

Dean frowned as he eyed the envelopes suspiciously. Sammy was hurt. He was supposed to be resting not going on a mission.

Bobby took the envelopes and gave Dean the red one and Sammy the green.

"Before you open them here are the rules. You cannot help each other. You can ask us for help. Envelopes have clues and directions. Follow them and get the next clue. Dean yours will be in another red envelope and Sammy yours will be in another green envelope. Follow all the instructions and you will find your presents."

Sammy's eyes lit up. "Presents?" He repeated excitedly.

John smiled and nodded. "Yeah Sammy but remember you're hurt. Take it slow, ok little man?"

"Ok Daddy," Sammy said.

"Along the way you'll find some small presents but you are not done until you find a large box. Dean, yours will be in red foil wrap with a big green bow. Sammy, yours will be wrapped in green foil wrap with a big red bow."

"More than one present? Dean!" Sammy yelled as he grabbed his brother's arm and yanked on it excitedly. "Dean! We gots presents!"

"Yeah Sammy I know I heard Dad," Dean said pulling his arm free and pulling down his shirt sleeve. "But only if you find them and not hurt yourself."

"Bobby will shadow Sammy just in case he hurts himself. But Sammy you'll need to follow the clues on your own, ok?" John said.

Sammy nodded and smiled at Bobby.

"Ok," John said softly heartened to see how excited Sammy was. More like his old self. "Open your envelopes."

Sammy opened his envelope and frowned as he studied the pictures. There was a stick figure, dashes that lead upstairs to Bobby's library.

"Ok boys. Off you go. And when you find your present carry them back here so you can open them with us. Ok?" John said.

"Yes sir," Dean said.

"Ok Dad!" Sammy yelled and was up on his feet. He rushed towards the stairs and was half way there when he heard is brother's voice.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled.

The four year old stopped and looked back at his older brother with wide eyes. Dean hardly ever yelled at him.

"Slowly Sammy. You don't want to tear out those stitches. It'll hurt more than the accident, ok?" Dean warned.

"Kay Dean," Sammy said. "Can I go now?"

"Bobby make sure," Dean said pleadingly

"I won't let him hurt himself Dean. Now go have fun," Bobby said as he ruffled the eight year old's hair before turning to Sammy. "Where to?"

Sammy showed him the card. "Library."

They walked over to the long staircase and Sammy looked up the long staircase. He wasn't usually allowed up there with all those books but he usually snuck up there once or twice a visit. This time though the stairs looked like a really long climb.

"Up we go," Bobby said as picked up the boy and held him carefully until they got to the top of the stairs.

Sammy looked around as Bobby put him down looking for any presents but there weren't any. He walked over to a stack of books, looked them over and then over to a bookshelf. Not finding the clue he went over to Bobby's desk. "Can I open the drawers Bobby?"

"Yup," Bobby said.

Sammy went through the side drawers before opening the large bottom one. "I found it! I found it! And it has a box attached to it! Bobby look!"

"Well take off the envelope and let me hold the box for you," Bobby said.

Sammy frowned and held the package to his chest. He shook his head back and forth as he backed into the desk.

"Don't worry squirt. I'll just hold on to it and you can open all the packages at the end, ok?" Bobby said.

"Oh. Ok," Sammy said.

Bobby took the package from the four year old.

Sammy opened the green envelope and pulled out the instruction. It showed another stick figure with a question mark over his head as it pointed at what he thought was the porch.

"Well?" Bobby asked. "Know where we're goin' next?"

"The porch," Sammy said.

"All right then. Let's go," Bobby said picked him up and carried him down the stairs.

0000000000000

Dean looked down at his card then up the stairs where Sammy had went with Bobby.

"Sammy will be fine Dean. What does your card say?" John asked. He had left the card writing up to Bobby and wasn't sure what been put on the clues.

Dean looked down at his card again. "It's a stick figure walking to the Impala."

"Then let's get our jacket and shoes on," John said.

Dean looked at his Dad. "You know I can do this by myself. You're supposed to stay off your leg. You don't need to come with me," he said.

"I'm coming Dean. Let's go," John said.

Dean slipped on his shoes and threw on his jacket. He knelt down and tied his Dad's shoe for him and helped him get his jacket on.

"Thanks buddy. Now let's go," John said.

Dean walked beside his Dad and glanced up at him while they made their way around the house in the cold morning air. "Dad? We don't need to do this you know. I know this is really for Sammy."

"It's for you too Dean," John said gruffly and cleared his throat. "I can't ignore Christmas just because I miss Mary. It's not fair to you boys."

Dean couldn't look at his Dad and tried to swallow around the sudden lump in his throat. He missed her but he had already started to forget things. Almost every night he dreamed about her or memories of things they had done together. He'd wanted to ask his Dad about them for a while but he knew it would hurt his father too much to ask him. He pursed his lips together and glanced up at his Dad.

"It's ok to miss her buddy," John said softly. "You know that right?"

"Yes sir," Dean said quickly and looked away.

"Avoiding things like holidays won't bring her back, and she wouldn't have wanted us to do that," John said.

Dean stopped and forced himself to look up at his dad. "No she wouldn't. But it's too hard on you."

John put his hand on his oldest son's shoulder. "It's been hard on you as well. Harder than it should have been."

Dean shrugged slightly and looked away.

"Do you remember Christmas with her?" John asked.

Dean dropped his head and stared at his shoes. "I've tried but I just get flashes, like pictures, and they're never in order."

John cleared his throat and blinked a few times. "Mary used to decorate the entire house and plan what I would do outside. The house would be full of fake evergreen boughs and lights. The Christmas tree had to be as tall as the ceiling and she spent days making the tree skirt and bows for the tree."

Dean nodded as he looked up at his dad. "I remember her sewing something red and green with gold around the edges."

"The tree skirt," John said and smiled enough for his dimples to show. "She was so proud of that. It had all of our names embroidered on it, the year that I proposed, our wedding date, and the years you boys were born."

Dean swallowed heavily as his father sniffed and clamped his jaw suddenly. "It's ok Dad," he said putting a hand on his father's arm.

John sniffed again and nodded. "Go on and get your next clue," he said gruffly.

Dean hustled over to the car and opened the door. He looked in the front and back taking a good visual check first. Nothing. He went in and opened the glove compartment and pulled out a small red box, wrapped in green ribbon with a red envelope attached to it. He ripped the envelope off the package, opened it and looked at the clue.

"Well what does it say?" John asked.

"It says _What does the pentagram represent?_ It has three choices: Protection. Evil. Nothing. There's an arrow under each choice. Under protection it says Bobby's work bench. Under Evil it says Impala's trunk. Under Nothing it has the living room couch. So I guess depending on what I choose it has a location to go to."

John gave his oldest an expectant look.

"The pentagram is protection. So the next stop is Bobby's workbench in his shop," Dean said.

"Bobby's workshop it is," John said.

"Car's looking better dad," Dean said. "Bobby's done a really good job."

"Yeah he has and you can congratulate Bobby on a job well done later. Right now we're freezing our asses off. Let's go Dean," John said.

0000000000000

Bobby put Sammy down at the bottom of the stairs. "Get your shoes and jacket on."

Sammy pulled on his jacket and sat down on the floor to put on his shoes. Bobby waited until the tyke was ready to go then opened the door and followed the four year old onto the porch.

Sammy looked left and then to the right. He didn't see anything so he started to run to the end of the porch. He got three steps before large hands grabbed him under his arms and he was lifted up into the air. He found himself sitting on the porch railing.

"Hold up there sparky. No running. No falling. Or I'll be re-stitching you little one," Bobby warned.

"Sowwie Bobby," Sammy said then looked around. "Put me down?"

"Promise not to run?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah," Sammy said.

"All right then," he said gently putting Sammy back onto his feet.

Sammy walked to the end of the porch. "Another package," Sammy said with a grin holding it up for the man to see.

"I can see that. Take off the envelope and give me the package," Bobby said.

Sammy tore off the envelope and opened it. "This one's gots writing on it."

Bobby took the paper. "Ah. Ok. What colour does the Hulk change when he gets angry? Red, green or purple?"

"That's easy! Green," Sammy said.

"You sure?" Bobby asked.

"Uh huh. Green," Sammy said.

"All right then. It's off to the dog house," Bobby said.

Sammy frowned up at him. "You told me I wasn't allowed over there or Harley would get me."

"I told you not to go to Harley's house alone. Two different things," Bobby said clarifying. Harley was just a pup and he wasn't sure what the dog was going to do with the little one.

"Oh right," Sammy said as he reached up and took Bobby's hand. They went down the steps and into the yard.

Bobby fought against the need to pick up the four year old. Part of this little exercise was to wear out the boys somewhat. With the exception of mailing the letters, they'd been cooped up in the house for too long and needed to stretch their legs. But the little one was beginning to develop a slight limp. He smiled as Harley barked from somewhere in the yard's maze of cars and bits of stuff.

The little house came into view and Sammy drew in a breath as he pulled on Bobby's arm. "I can see it! It's right on top. Bobby! Look!"

"Yes Sammy I can see it too. Let's go get it," Bobby said.

Sammy reached up and pulled on the box hanging off the side of the dog house on a bungee cord. He looked up at Bobby. "Heavy."

"Ok. I got it," Bobby said as he picked up the large thin package, removed the tag and handed the card to the four year old. "What does it show?"

Sammy tilted his head to the side as he studied the card. "It has a table with chairs, fridge and stove."

Bobby waited but Sammy didn't say anything else. "Where do you find those things?" He asked prompting the boy for an answer before he froze to death.

"The kitchen," Sammy said.

"Yup the kitchen," Bobby said and carefully scooped us the little boy.

Sammy giggled and snuggled into Bobby's warmth.

Don't forget to check out Heather03nmg's profile on how to get yourself heard by the networks during the writers strike. It not only affects the writers but all of the support staff on and off set. From the caterers, set builders, costume makers, the list is endless. Heather's in my favourite's author's profile. So head on over there and check it out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **The usual. I don't own anything you recognize in the following story. All are copyrighted by their respective owners. Nothing was damaged in the making of this story and no money was made.

**Author's note: **The last gift Dean receives was actually released in 1989. I figure this story takes place about 20 years ago making it 1987. So I sped up the release of this toy. Call it writer's license, or whatever. Either way I don't own the item, or any of the items mentioned, just figured this would be what Dean wanted.

Oh and if you can actual read Latin, and you find any errors, it all came from Wikipedia. So the translation isn't mine either. :)

Also the way Dean's last gift is given to him is actually a Christmas Tradition in my family. But don't worry, we either reuse or recycle all of it.

Also thanks to TCB 0.5's review I am reposting this chapter. Sammy is supposed to be four, not three and Dean is supposed to be eight, not seven. :) Thanks for pointing that out:)

Thank-you for all of the kind reviews on this story. Now that it's complete I will continue to work on Renovations. If you've been waiting on that one thank you for your patience. I have some time off coming up and will be able to put a better concentrated effort on it.

* * *

**Christmas Treasure**

**Chapter 4**

**by infinite shadow**

Dean opened the door to a small building behind his house. It served as Bobby's workbench for just about everything. He stripped down car parts here, cleaned his weaponry here and made bullets here. The walls were full of tools, each with their proper spots and the drawers were full of small bits of junk or nuts and bolts. Stuff was everywhere without any rhyme or reason. But ask Bobby for something and he knew exactly where it was.

Dean looked around the room already knowing the next clue would not be out in the open but checking all the same. In his peripheral vision he saw his father ease himself down onto a stool with a pained look on his face. He needed to make sure he moved quickly so his father could get back inside.

He wrenched open doors, and opened boxes pausing only when his father started to chuckle.

"Don't make this so difficult Dean. Close your eyes and think about it for a moment," John said with a grin.

Dean immediately closed his eyes and thought about Bobby working or moving about the room. He suddenly remembered Bobby thumping on the floor and grabbing a floorboard as it swung up at him. The eight year old opened his eyes and moved to the spot he thought it was and stomped on the wooden floor. Solid. He moved a floorboard over and stomped again.

"Careful!" John cautioned and tried to stand up on his broken leg. He cursed and fell beck onto the stool.

Distracted by his father's words he wasn't quick enough as the floorboard swung up quickly and smacked him hard in the forehead. He staggered back slightly, momentarily stunned, and bumped into his father.

"Hey easy there. Dean, you ok?" John asked balancing on one crutch and one hand on his son's shoulder.

Dean felt his father's hands on his shoulders but he couldn't seem to open his eyes for a minute or find his voice.

"Dean? Buddy talk to me," John said and gently turned Dean around to face him.

It was the desperate plea and fear in his father's voice that made him open his eyes. "Dad? M'ok," he said softly. Man that hurt and why was his father blurry.

"Yeah?" John said taking one hand away and holding it up in front of Dean's face. "How many fingers am I holding up?

Dean blinked at the three hands he was seeing and knew there was only one. He closed his eyes and shook his head once before opening his eyes again. "Four fingers and one thumb."

John sighed in relief. "The goal here is to have fun Dean not give yourself a concussion," he said quietly.

Dean nodded and found himself pulled in for a rough hug. He brought his arms around his father and allowed himself to be held. It had only surprised him once or twice but since the accident his dad had been much more touchy feely with him and Sammy. Dean decided it was because of the drugs, not that he really minded. It kinda reminded him of how his Dad used to be when he still had a mom.

John pulled back. "Can you carefully nudge the floorboard and not bean yourself with it?"

Dean nodded and found that the piece of wood was not quite back into place. He knelt down and pulled it up. He reached down through cobwebs and dirt and pulled out another box with a red envelope attached to it.

As he stood up he tore off the envelope and opened it up. He gave his father a funny look. "It says _'Where does Bobby keep the good single malt whisky?'_ I can choose the kitchen, living room or basement."

"It doesn't say that," John said as he snatched the card out of Dean's hand and snorted as he read the clue for himself. "Do you know the answer to this?"

"Basement," Dean said confidently.

"And you know where he keeps it because?" John asked.

"He keeps the holy water next to it," Dean said.

"How do you know the holy water is kept there?" John pressed

Dean shrugged.

John stared down at him patiently waiting for the answer.

Dean sighed. "When we were here last time I ripped open my hand while helping out. I let lose a string of curse words that made Bobby flinch. So after he cleaned, stitched and bandaged me up he sent me down there to make some more. From scratch and it took forever."

John blinked down at his son and broke out into a huge grin. "You made Bobby flinch by cursing?"

Dean smiled back. "Well I did it in English, Latin, and a little Italian."

"That's my boy," John said ruffling Dean's hair a little then gave him a light smack for good measure. "Don't do it in front of Sammy."

"No sir," Dean said still smiling.

0000000000000

Sammy looked around the room but didn't see anything. He yawned and rubbed at an eye as he moved to the cupboards. He opened the first one and found boxes of ammunition. He closed the door and went to the next one. He opened it and found books. He closed that one and looked at Bobby. "You should ask Santa for more book shelves," he said before moving onto the last cupboard. He opened it and a brightly wrapped box with a tag on it.

Taking the box out of the cupboard he gave it to Bobby and held his arms up to him.

"Getting tired Sammy?" Bobby asked.

"No," Sammy said as Bobby lifted him up and settled him on his hip. He opened the card and sighed. "Words."

"Uh ok. Who is Bert's best friend? Oscar, Ernie or Elmo?" Bobby read off the card.

"Dean says Elmo's a freak of nature," Sammy said.

"He does huh?" Bobby said.

"Yeah. He says it not natural for a puppet to have that high voice," Sammy said then put his head down on Bobby's shoulder. "Ernie's best friend is Bert."

"Ok. Bert is your answer?" Bobby cut him off.

"Yeah. Oscar doesn't have friends. He's gross and always grumpy," Sammy said then yawned.

Bobby nodded. When Sammy got tired he talked and the hunter was sure it was a ploy to help keep him stay awake. "Ok so for Bert we go into the bedroom."

"Not fair. Don't wanna nap," Sammy said as he brought his arm up around Bobby's neck.

Bobby just put the box next to the rest of Sammy's wrapped present on the table and walked to the boy's room. He opened the door and stood in the hallway looking into the room. "Sammy look at the bed," he said.

Sammy lifted his head up and he blinked at the huge box sitting on the bed. "That's for me?" He whispered.

"Yeah little man. That one's for you," Bobby said softly.

0000000000000

They went back into the house through the basement door. Dean undid his jacket but kept it on. "See the good stuff according to Bobby," he said pointing at some cases stacked up against the wall.

"Yeah well don't expect it to be there the next time you're here," John said as he saw the large milk jugs full of holy water. "Just out of curiosity how many of those did you do?"

Dean shrugged. "Unless he added to it since I made some, all of em."

John took a good look at it. There were twelve jugs on a piece of plywood stacked six high. 72 jugs.

"Looks like he hasn't added anything to it though," Dean said looking at the stack of water.

"Dean what exactly did you say?" John asked.

"Um I'm not really sure. All I remember was my hand hurt, there was blood everywhere and it pissed me off that I was that stupid," Dean said. "Kinda glad I don't remember though. I've never seen Bobby that angry before."

John made a mental note to discuss it with Bobby later. "Well now that we found the good single malt whisky and the holy water, why don't you find the present."

"Already did," Dean said. "But I'll have to find something to climb up to get it."

John looked up where his son was looking and at the top of the water was his present. "Let me get that for you," he said.

Dean moved over to his father ready to steady him if needed.

John reached up easily and grabbed the package. He handed it to Dean.

"Thanks," he said and then read the card. He frowned.

"Don't tell me. It's asking where the sacramental wine is kept?" John asked.

"The sacramental wine is kept down the hall under the stairs," Dean said as he looked up from the card and sighed. "It says 'What is the traditional Latin formula for exorcising and blessing water?' Do you think he's still mad? I mean it was just a few words."

John chuckled. "What does it say after that?"

"Ask your father where the next clue is," Dean said.

"Well then," John said sitting down. "Spill it. I want it in Latin and then English."

"Aww man! Is this one of the things I'm gonna be paying for forever?" Dean whined.

"Nope just a little longer. Now get to it," John said.

Dean sighed. "Fine," he said taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. "Exorcizo te, creatura aquæ, in nomine Dei Patris omnipotentis, et in nomine Jesu Christi, Filii ejus Domini nostri, et in virtute Spiritus Sancti: ut fias aqua exorcizata ad effugandam omnem potestatem inimici, et ipsum inimicum eradicare et explantare valeas cum angelis suis apostaticis, per virtutem ejusdem Domini nostri Jesu Christ: qui venturus est judicare vivos et mortuos et sæculum per ignem.

Deus, qui ad salutem humani generis maxima quæque sacramenta in aquarum substantia condidisti: adesto propitius invocationibus nostris, et elemento huic, multimodis purificationibus præparato, virtutem tuæ benedictionis infunde; ut creatura tua, mysteriis tuis serviens, ad abigendos dæmones morbosque pellendos divinæ gratiæ sumat effectum; ut quidquid in domibus vel in locis fidelium hæc unda resperserit careat omni immunditia, liberetur a noxa. Non illic resideat spiritus pestilens, non aura corrumpens: discedant omnes insidiæ latentis inimici; et si quid est quod aut incolumitati habitantium invidet aut quieti, aspersione hujus aquæ effugiat: ut salubritas, per invocationem sancti tui nominis expetita, ab omnibus sit impugnationibus defensa. Per Dominum, amen.

I exorcise thee in the name of God the Father almighty, and in the name of Jesus Christ His Son, our Lord, and in the power of the Holy Ghost, that you may be able to put to flight all the power of the enemy, and be able to root out and supplant that enemy and his apostate angels; through the power of our Lord Jesus Christ, who will come to judge the living and the dead and the world by fire.

God, Who for the salvation of the human race has built your greatest mysteries upon this substance, in your kindness hear our prayers and pour down the power of your blessing into this element, prepared by many purifications. May this, your creation, be a vessel of divine grace to dispel demons and sicknesses so that everything that it is sprinkled on in the homes and buildings of the faithful will be rid of all unclean and harmful things. Let no pestilent spirit, no corrupting atmosphere, remain in those places: may all the schemes of the hidden enemy be dispelled. Let whatever might trouble the safety and peace of those who live here be put to flight by this water, so that health, gotten by calling Your holy name, may be made secure against all attacks. Through the Lord, amen.

"Very good son," John said pleased that Dean got through it without faltering or missing words.

"Thanks," Dean said with a smile. "Now where is my next destination?"

"My room," John said having left that box on his bed before going out for breakfast.

Dean nodded and started for the stairs. "Dad, is this how Santa does it every year? I mean does every kid have to say a Latin ritual cause I haven't taught that to Sammy yet."

"No son. I thought you didn't believe in Santa," John said.

"I don't. Bobby told me to play along," Dean said.

"Of course he did," John said.

0000000000000

Bobby had Sammy go into the living room ahead of him with instructions to sit on the couch. He was there a moment after the four year old had sat down with the large and heavy box. He set it down on the coffee table. "Looks like we finished first Sammy."

Sammy nodded looking at his presents with interest but no zeal to open them up.

Bobby went into the kitchen and got the rest of the presents he'd helped hold onto during the hunt and brought them into the living room as well. He put the nicely wrapped parcels courtesy of Alicia down on the coffee table and sat next to Sammy. "You feeling ok?"

"Hurts," Sammy said softly.

"Let me take a look?" Bobby asked.

Sammy nodded and moved to the side so Bobby could check his wound.

"Looks like I need to change your bandage," Bobby said and stood up. "Come on squirt. Let's get this taken care of before Dean and your Daddy are done."

Sammy sat up and held his arms out. He let Bobby pick him up and take him into the bedroom. Patiently he laid still for the soggy bandage to be removed, ointment be put onto the wound and new gauze and bandaging put over it. "Fix it all Bobby. Want it gone."

"Wish I could Sammy but it'll be there for a while yet," Bobby said and glanced at his watch. "Come on. We'll give you a pain killer, ok?"

Sammy sighed and nodded. He held his arms up again and when Bobby picked him up he wrapped his arms tightly around the hunter's neck.

"When's Dean done?" Sammy asked.

"He'll be here soon I'm sure. He had some harder questions to answer," Bobby said certain he was going to hear about the basement one.

A few minutes later Bobby and Sammy were sitting in the living room watching Frosty waiting for Dean and John.

0000000000000

Dean and John went into the older man's room. There sitting on the bed was a gift and the next clue.

"No offense Dad but that was kinda easy," Dean said sitting on the bed next to his present.

"Wasn't supposed to be all difficult Dean," John said with a smile.

Dean looked at the tag. He had a headache and he squinted at the tag a little. "Translate these three words. Holy Water. Wine. Blood. Well that's easy. Holy water is sanctus unda. Blood is Cruor and Wine is Vinum."

"Good Dean. Glad to see that Latin is sticking," John said. "Where's the next destination?"

Dean shrugged. "There isn't one."

John frowned. "Can I see the card?"

"Sure," Dean said handing his father the card. "Wait."

"What?" John said.

"On the back of the card it says Go to the room on the first floor above the sanctus unda et vinum," Dean said and shook his head.

"What?" John said.

"It's the storage room I'm not allowed in," Dean said. "I knew there was a catch."

"No catch Dean and why aren't you allowed in there?" John asked confused.

"Bobby said neither Sammy or I are allowed in there," Dean said. "Not until I was a man. Whatever that means."

"Dean I was in there last night. There's no reason you can't go in there," John said still confused.

"Ok. But it's your fault if it makes Bobby mad again," Dean said as he started to gather up his boxes. "I'm not making any more Holy water for a while."

"You can come back for those after the next clue, ok?" John said.

"Sure," Dean said.

They walked down to the small room at the back of the house. Dean looked at his father before opening up the door giving him one last chance to stop him. His father gave him no indication that he should stop so he opened the door. There in the middle of the room was a big box. Dean went over to it but there were no more clues.

"Merry Christmas Dean," John said as he leaned against the wall. "Did you like your treasure hunt?"

Dean smiled at his father. "Yeah. It was kinda fun."

John nodded. "Good. Now can you take your gifts into the living room?"

"Sure," Dean said picking up the box in front of him and left the room.

0000000000000

Ten minutes later they were all sitting in the living room. Sammy and Dean on the couch with an impressive stack in front of them. John and Bobby in chairs near the boys. As Sammy was answering a question from their father Dean slipped his gift into Sammy's pile of presents.

"Ok boys go ahead," John said.

"No. Sammy why don't you go first?" Dean asked then looked at his father. "Should they go in some kind of order?"

John shook his head slightly. "Just keep the biggest parcel for last Sammy."

"Ok Daddy," Sammy said then started to shift forward to get off the couch.

"Stay put Sammy. I'll get them for you," Dean offered as he stood up and picked up a small present.

Sammy took the first present and tore off the paper. His eyes lit up as he saw a GI Joe action figure. "Wow! Dean look!"

"Yeah Sammy I see it. Do you like it?" Dean asked.

Sammy nodded.

"Ok open this next," Dean said handing him another gift.

Sammy tore off green paper off the package and his eyes lit up. "Cars! Look at em all!"

Bobby chuckled at the tyke's excitement for the 25 pack of cars. "You like those?"

"Yeah!" Sammy yelled. "Can we play with them now?"

"After Sammy. You have more gifts to open," John said.

Dean handed him another present and watched with amusement as his little brother tore open the present. "Colouring books and crayons! Can we take these with us Daddy so I can colour in the car?"

"We should. That's what they're for," John said with a smile.

Dean handed him another present. John looked at Bobby in confusion. The box wasn't one he remembered. It wasn't wrapped in the green paper.

Sammy pulled off the packaging and ripped open the box. He reached in and pulled out the bear from the toy store. His eyes shone with happiness as he looked at the stuffed bear. "This is for me?"

"Yeah little man," Dean said sitting next to him. "That one's for you."

"How'd Santa know I wanted a teddy bear? I didn't tell Santa that," Sammy said.

"Santa didn't bring you that one Sammy," Bobby said.

"I did," Dean said softly. "You like him?"

Sammy nodded. "But why? When I said I wanted one for my birthday you said I didn't need one."

Dean shrugged. "I was wrong. You needed one. Every boy needs a little bear to call his own."

"But you don't have one," Sammy said.

"I had one a long time ago," Dean said. "But he's gone. I'm old enough to not need one anymore. Sides half the time you're in my bed anyway. What would I do with a teddy bear?"

Sammy giggled.

"Come on open the next one," Dean said getting up and handing his little brother another gift.

Sammy tore open the package and got a remote control truck. It was a blue truck with overly simple controls. He frowned and looked up at Dean. "You said big trucks and cars were baby toys."

"Normally yes. But this is really cool Sammy. Look at it. It's a remote control car," Dean said.

Sammy shrugged and looked from the toy back to his brother.

"Sammy when you guys are done opening gifts we'll put some batteries and you can play with the truck ok?" John said. "I'll show you how."

"Ok Daddy," Sammy said as he put the toy aside.

"You'll have to get up for this one Sammy. It's too heavy for me to move," Dean said and helped his brother off the couch.

Sammy tore into the package with gusto. He pulled the paper away from the front of the package and his eyes opened wide in surprise. "Twain! Dean look it's a twain!" He shouted and tore off the rest of the package.

"Whoa there Sammy," Dean said as he started to laugh. His little brother hadn't had this much energy since the accident.

"Open Dean! Open!" Sammy yelled and started to hop excitedly where he stood.

Bobby stood up and picked up Sammy.

"Open Bobby! Open!" Sammy shouted and struggled to get down.

"Sammy calm down," John said softly. "You can open it and play with it. But you're going to hurt yourself little man."

"Wanna play," Sammy said as he stopped struggling.

"You can play Sammy. I'll even help you set it up. But you're going to pull out your stitches," Dean said gently. "Put him down Bobby."

"We'll help you put your train set together little one. Just be careful. You don't want to go back into the hospital, do you?" Bobby asked.

Sammy shook his head.

"Ok then. Let Dean open his presents and then we'll put it together," Bobby said.

"Sammy why don't you sit with me and watch Dean open his presents," John said.

Sammy sniffed and nodded but as Bobby took a step towards John, Sammy struggled against his hold.

"Wait Bobby," Dean said and took the bear off the couch. "Want this?"

Sammy nodded and took the bear out of his brother's hand. He didn't struggle as Bobby took him over to his father.

"Too much for one day I think," John said as he settled his youngest in his lap.

Bobby nodded and turned back to Dean to find the eight year old already cleaning up the paper from his brother's gifts.

"Do you have a garbage bag Bobby?" Dean asked with an arm load full of paper.

Bobby took the paper from Dean and took it into the kitchen. He half filled a garbage bag and brought the bag into the living room for when Dean was finished. While he'd been in the kitchen Dean had neatly stacked Sammy's gifts to the side.

"Ok Dean. Start on your gifts," Bobby said as he sat down.

Dean opened his first gift and his face lit up in a smile. "Cool. A Metallica shirt and an AC/DC shirt," he said and took off his sweat shirt and put on the Metallica shirt.

"Gee John I don't think he likes those very much," Bobby teased.

"Yeah. Maybe I should have gotten the Skynyrd shirt instead," John said with a grin.

"Ha ha," Dean said as he picked up another package. He took off the wrapping paper, crumpled it into a ball and threw it at Bobby.

"Maybe you should have asked Santa for a baseball and a glove," Bobby said catching the paper ball easily and shoving it into the bag.

Dean opened the box flaps and found several books. He pulled out each one and read the backs of them. "These are great!" Dean exclaimed.

"Well your other books are pretty worn and I'm sure you can almost recite them word for word," John said softly.

Dean nodded. "Yeah I can. But I haven't read these ones before," he said.

"Good. Your brother can colour and you can read. That'll give your father a few miles of peace while he drives," Bobby said.

Dean nodded again as he began to open another box. His face lit up as he pulled the item out of the box. "A walkman! Really?"

"Yup. I don't want to hear anything about my taste in music," John said.

"Open the deck Dean," Bobby said.

Dean flipped open the deck and pulled out the tape. "Oh cool! Metallica! This is the best!"

John chuckled. "Huh. Bobby I do believe I could've stopped there."

Bobby laughed. "Keep going Dean. I'll get you some batteries when we're done."

Dean grabbed another package and tore it open. "More tapes! Another Metallica tape! And there's Clapton, AC/DC and Ted Nugent! This is awesome!"

"Glad Santa knows what you like Dean," Bobby said.

"Yeah me too," Dean said.

"Open the big one," John said.

Dean put down the tapes next to his walkman. He took a good look at the big box. It was just about as big as he was. He glanced up at his father. This morning must have cost him a fortune. What could he possibly need other than what he already got?

"Go ahead," Bobby said softly.

Dean smiled as he tore off the paper and opened the box. He frowned in puzzlement as he found anther wrapped box.

"Here let me help you with that," Bobby said as he took the wrapped box out of the larger one. He gave the wrapped one to Dean and took away the bigger box.

Dean tore the paper off of the box and opened it. He shook his head as he found another wrapped box. He pulled out the wrapped box and watched Bobby take the bigger box and put it into the original box. The man had a huge smile on his face.

"Well would you open your present already?" Bobby teased.

Dean tore into the next box. Only to find another wrapped smaller box. "Dad!"

"These were from Santa, Dean," John said trying really hard not to laugh. "Don't blame me."

Dean glared at him for a second then tore off the paper and opened the box. "Ahh! I don't get it!" Dean said as he tore the paper off the top of that box and found anther box.

John was out right laughing as his son ripped the packaging off that one as well.

Dean went through several more boxes before pulling out three smaller ones. He took out the biggest of the three and took the paper off. "No way! No way!" He said looking over to his Dad.

"Yeah way," John shot back with a smile.

"But I already got a walkman. I can't get a Game Boy too," Dean said.

"Open the rest Dean," Bobby said.

Dean looked at him before opening the other two packages. Tetris and Legend of Zelda. He couldn't believe his eyes and he sat down on the couch.

"You must have been a really good boy Dean," Sammy said where he was snuggled into his father's chest.

"Oh I can attest to that. In fact he's been a really good boy for a few years. Santa had some catching up to do," John said softly.

Dean looked up at his father with shining eyes. "Santa's awesome."

All John could do was smile and swallow against the lump in his throat.

0000000000000

A half hour later Dean was playing with his game boy and Sammy was playing with his cars. Dean shifted slightly and put an arm around his little brother. "Easy Sammy," he said softly.

John and Bobby headed into the kitchen. John sat down at the kitchen table and Bobby poured them coffees before sitting down as well.

"Thanks Bobby," John said softly before taking a sip of the dark brew.

"For what?" Bobby asked.

"I couldn't have done any of this without you," John said.

Bobby shrugged. "They're good kids. It was easy. But I do believe Christmas is not quite over yet," he said getting up and pulling a package out of a drawer.

"What's this?" John asked looking at a package Bobby was trying to give him.

"It's a bottle of holy water you idiot," Bobby shot back. "Just open it."

John gave him a slight look of confusion before taking the package and opening it. He pulled out a small album that was slightly larger than a 4x6 print. He swallowed heavily before opening the cover and saw a picture of his beautiful Mary.

He sniffed and his finger gently traced her face on the picture. "How...," John choked out before stopping.

"Broke into your storage locker and had some prints made. The originals were only gone for a few hours. I thought you might like a few pictures with you on the road. If these get damaged the originals are still safe," Bobby said softly.

John turned the page and a tear slipped down the side of his face.

Bobby looked away and took a sip of his coffee. "I'll go check on the boys," he said as he got up and gave John some privacy.

"Merry Christmas Baby where ever you are," he whispered. "I love you."

John looked through the album. He gently put it down on the table. Giving him a moment to compose himself he wiped the last of his tears from his face and got up. It had been too long since he'd played with his children. He had a toy train to setup.

Then End.

* * *

Just a reminder to check out Heather03nmg's profile on what you can do about the writer's strike. She is in my author's favourites. So go on over, check it out, and let your thoughts be heard. 

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I wish you and your loved ones a safe and happy new year!


End file.
